Smart speakers and other voice-controlled devices and appliances have gained popularity in recent years. Smart speakers often include an array of microphones for receiving audio inputs (e.g., verbal commands of a user) from an environment. When target audio (e.g., the verbal command) is detected in the audio inputs, the smart speaker may translate the detected target audio into one or more commands and perform different tasks based on the commands. One challenge of these smart speakers is to efficiently and effectively isolate the target audio (e.g., the verbal command) from noise in the operating environment. The challenges are exacerbated in noisy environments where the target audio may come from any direction relative to the microphones. There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for processing audio signals that are received in a noisy environment.